In modern information society, a large amount of various types of messages, information, news, knowledge, opinions, ideas, experiences and interactive contents are electronicalized to digital data contents, which are played by an image playback system to users. In order to enhance audible-visual (AV) experience, 3D content playback has become one of most important developing trends of future playback systems.